A moment onboard the TimeShip
by MJ-ISO487
Summary: A small chat between Lucas and Nadira, getting the chance to talk and all, with a little fluff and a touch of feelings as they ride across time on the time ship. Explanations and apologies lead up to an arrangement between them which led to Nadira's chance for community service.


This is a small part that i've decided to write, I don't own the PR time force characters but still I thought it would be a just a nice scene about a moment between Lucas and Nadira.

The scene takes place in the time ship after the final battle and Ransik surrendered himself peacefully. Nadira was sitting peacefully in her cell onboard the time ship whilst she reflectd on how the rangers returned the baby to her mother and how grateful she was to Nadira for risking her life to protect him. That moment had surprised Lucas when he witnessed Nadira was protecting that infant and giving it back to the mother who was looking for it.

She continued to sit in the time ship as it was preparing to return to the future when the doors to her cell opened up, she looked up to see Lucas enter the cells in his time force uniform. she was surprised to see him.

"Lucas, I didn't expect you come to this cell." Nadira said, straightening up in her seat as Lucas entered and sat down on the seat opposite her before he spoke. "Nadira, I just wanted to come in and talk to you for a while. I mean we haven't spoken since the last time if you remember it."

"From what I remember at our last meeting was that you were a slob." said Nadira, in an annoyed but firm tone.

"Hmm, I'm sorry about acting like that in our last meeting but I had to as your father was still a criminal. Anyways I wanted to talk to you about that poem I wrote." said Lucas.

"Ok then what about it?" Nadira said, a little interested but also shrewd.

"Well I wanted to tell you that the poem was about my first Race car." said Lucas. On hearing the poem was about a race car, Nadira took it pretty well as she thought it made sense, when she read it she thought it was about her.

"That explains a lot, it must be quite a race car."

"Yeah, but it was not just a race car, it was a one of a kind which was so fast, its like a jewel that shines in the nile. So no hard feelings between us, although Wes did say once that we make a cute couple." said Lucas giggling and Nadira giggled with him at that comment before she spoke. "I must say that Wes must have a good judge of character. But in any consolation, You are quite a good actor as well as a handsome blue time force ranger."

"Yeah I get that some times." said Lucas.

"Still I bet you get that from all the girls in your life."

"Yes but if its any consolation, if we weren't enemies in the year 3000 maybe we would have made a good couple."

"Well so you know I think your poem about your race car is beautiful, it gives me thoughts about race cars and how fast they go and what distance they can make."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I remember that time when I rode the race car with dash, I enjoyed the ride along the roads."

"Wow it looks like we both might have something in common. perhaps you're not as bad as I thought are."

"That's because I was raised to hate humans by my daddy, but my encounter with Trip who got me to help a pregnant woman just might have changed my whole view on humans and then afterwards I played with a few kids in the park."

"Sounds like you have changed your ways. I'll have a talk with the board and see if I can get you out of prison and into community service." Lucas said, standing up to leave and just as he opened the door he turned to look at Nadira one last time and then spoke. "Oh and Nadira." "Hm?" answered Nadira.

"If you're ever do get out into community service, maybe you could visit me at the race track and cheer me on." said Lucas. Nadira drew a small grin before she looked up to Lucas, seeing him eye to eye she said to him.

"I'll be the one with the pink hair, cheering you on in the next race." that drew a laugh as he grinned, looking down before he went off to his pilot seat on the time ship. After he left, Nadira was left alone with her thoughts as she was still sitting down. "_M__aybe he's not so bad after all, who know what feelings he might develop in the future times. In the meantime I hope that he and I will become good friends after this court hearing, although its so sad that Jen had to leave Wes I mean when I first saw him i thought he was Alex, but I was wrong. He turned out to be a person from the past._ She sighed.

"I'll never know what time might bring for them or for me and Lucas." she said to herself flatly.

**The end.**

**Well that's my small story between Lucas and Nadira done, so please read and give a review on what you think of it and all. Soon I will be finishing SilverHawk of Isorm and will do some new stories on FanFiction. Peace out man!**


End file.
